The Wrong Fit
by darkestswan
Summary: It's a familiar story: a girl flees from a ball, loses a shoe, the rest is history. But Emma Swan never owned a glass slipper, let alone fall in love with Prince David. Now she has to search for the truth in a place where political tension is high and impossible magic lurks around. Encountering secrets everywhere, she finds solace in Captain Killian Jones- who has plenty himself.
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

Emma Swan had been an orphan for as long as she remembered and thus carried an orphan's life. She was raised by nuns whom she'd fancied as fairies and was adored by every butcher, baker, and candle stick maker in her village as she grew up dancing and prancing with long, blonde curls and bright green eyes. Like other orphans, she was tricked into thinking that she wasn't parentless at all, but had a wide family made up of every soul around her, every person who smiled in the street and every friend made from smiling back. She believed everything was in her grasp, that dreams could become reality, and that true love's kiss could break any spell.

Then, of course, she was reminded of who she truly was- a lost girl with no parents and no one to love her. In other words, she grew up. Magic was no longer real and reality set in like a slap in the face. It was a stormy day when she'd been called inside to be told the news- she was now of age and was to be sent away to work for Queen Regina, the ruler of a small kingdom outside the lands of King George and his son, Prince David.

"I don't want to go!" Emma cried, pushing and struggling against Mother Superior. She was only thirteen, she'd already lost her parents and tears streaked down her cheeks as she realized she was going to lose her only family too- the butchers, the bakers, the candle stick makers. Superior seemed to know exactly what she was thinking, and knelt down to the girl.

"We are not your family, Emma," she whispered harshly. "We are not your saviors. The only one you can save in this world is yourself. Do you understand that? You are your own savior. You are the savior of your life. And in this life you must leave us and find your own path with the Queen. Stop crying. Stop howling. You are no longer a child. You're a savior. Say it."

"I'm a savior," Emma whispered.

And no matter how many times she repeated it to herself on the carriage ride to the castle, she could never believe it. Her life had been built by unfair circumstance. She was a good person with bad luck, it seemed. So many girls had mothers to braid their hair and fathers to carry them over puddles when it rained. Emma's hair was always pulled back into a solemn knot just like the nuns, and when it came to puddles, she had to face the flu that overtook her every year after getting too wet and chilly following a storm. She dearly wanted someone to braid her hair. She dreamed of someone to carry her over the puddles.

But dreams didn't come true, that was for certain. So she set aside her dreams and the possibility of being a savior and she went to work for Queen Regina.

In a flash almost fifteen years had passed, causing Emma to hold with absolute certainty that her life was meaningless, worthless and practically over. She was almost twenty eight and she had no money, no accomplishments, and still no family to love her. Mother superior, she decided, had been wrong. She had no control over her own life- why should she have thought otherwise? Lost girls didn't have paths to set foot on or journeys to make. They wandered and did the bidding of others or faced the punishment otherwise.

And she was very familiar with the punishments- Queen Regina wasn't a forgiving person and often a lady in waiting or servant dearly paid for their mistakes. Sometimes they spent a night in the dungeon, sometimes they disappeared into the night and no one ever spoke of them again. When around the queen, people looked down to the ground, staring at the hems of her dark, expensive royal gowns. A direct glance to the Queen's eyes came at a cost, and no one was willing to find out what the payment was

But Emma was hopeless and made many mistakes. She talked back to Dukes and Duchesses, she stole wine from the kitchens and snuck apples and valuables out to give to other orphans. Mother Superior would have never accepted stolen treasures, but some of the other nuns were less strict and, needing to feed the children through the winters, accepted the rings and brooches of foreign lords and ladies, gems and jewels that most never even missed.

However there were other times when they had been missed, and in the beginning of her time at the Palace Emma had been a terrible liar- before there had never been a need. She was quickly spotted as the thief and the Queen promised her guests that she would be punished cruelly and terribly. She'd been beaten and forced to fast- but for whatever reason she was always kept alive and always returned to her station after the visitors left in silver carriages. Emma had suspected that Regina, being a hateful woman, secretly loved the fact that the nobility- her _competition-_ were being robbed in their sleep, fooled by a young servant girl. Even when Emma became a better liar though- so much that she could spot one from a mile away- every theft could be tracked down to her.

But she didn't care. Being lost came with recklessness. There was little to be felt in live or die situations. She wouldn't leave any family or lovers heartbroken, she wasn't scared to leave anyone behind. She felt that if she was to be forced to live a life in service of others, she should also be in service to those who mattered- other lost children such as herself. Perhaps, if given the means, they wouldn't be forced into labor like she was. Perhaps they'd even find someone to braid their hair.

However, though Emma thought she was on a lonely path, her absolutism of being lost and alone would be proven wrong. Even lost girls can find their way, and those who are alone don't always have to be

This is the story of a girl, a Prince, and a shoe. But the girl wasn't looking for a soulmate, the Prince wasn't looking for the girl, and the shoe was damned by everyone who knew better. So to be more accurate, this is more the story of a girl and that girl's love. The rest unfolds by itself, but relies on those two factors immensely.

Emma Swan never believed she was a princess and never would, but she did learn one thing about herself. Emma Swan was a Savior. And Saviors had one thing she never thought she could ever have: Hope.

* - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * -

A/N Okay! First shot at a multichapter fic. Rated M for later parts. Obviously a Cinderella twist.

The prologue is obviously pretty stylized but that tone won't carry through the entire piece. The perspectives are going to shift between Emma and Killian and be in third person. It'll be pretty modern prose though it's obviously set in an enchanted forest AU. Although I'd love to write something with this tone similar to The Reformed Scoundrel I doubt I could.

So please leave comments, follow this story if you want, I'm really excited for this one!

Shout out to melodusk for being supportive. Shout out to onceuponajollyroger for making me want to write captain swan things in the first place. Shout out to everyone who comments on this sends feedback sends nice things here or on my tumblr.


	2. Chapter 1

When the rooster started to sing and the sun peeked out from the mountains, Emma Swan was woken by her best friend Ruby with a start every morning from her youth to the present. It didn't matter if she had the flu or if she'd stayed up the night before doing dishes or if it was arbor day. It was her duty as a maid to Queen Regina to immediately roll out of bed, throw on one of the three dresses she owned, and start her day.

After pulling her hair back in a quick braid, Emma would pop into the kitchens to get a bowl of mushed oat (though Granny always added a forbidden dash of cinnamon to make it tolerable,) travel through the palace to draw open the curtains, then make her rounds of the west wing rooms on odd days and east wing rooms on even days to change the sheets of any visitors or royalty.

Among other things.

"I don't know why they let you wander into those rooms," Ruby spoke with a mouth full of oats, hers laced with a pinch of cocoa from her granny. "You've been caught stealing from them eleven times? Twelve?"

"Twelve," Emma nodded, not daring to correct her friend and share the actual number- fourteen. In truth she didn't have much of an idea as to why she wasn't stuck mopping the dining hall floors or helping Ruby with the livestock and kitchens either. She'd been caught fourteen times, but the truly impressive number was all the times she _hadn't_ been. Only Emma, the nuns, and God if he existed would ever have a real clue to the quantity of jewels and fine leathers that had been nicked from unassuming and wealthy guests of the Queen.

"You don't even sound _remorseful,"_ Ruby scolded, plopping her bowl in the sink. "Not that you should be of course, you have good reason but it makes me worried that you're going to do it again."

Emma tried not to smile as she thought of the bag of pearls tucked away in her straw filled mattress, stuffed through an unassuming hole that blended in with all the rotting beds of the servant quarters. They'd come from a necklace of the Duchess Cruella, a woman who had far too many wolf furred coats for Emma and Ruby's taste, and dozens of identical pearl necklaces. One of them was simply begging to go missing, and it had been so long since the Nunnery had new clothes delivered so Emma had decided it was well worth the risk. She was smart about her thieving though, unstringing each bead one by one and abandoning three of them by a drain in the private bathroom along with the thread that held them together. The Duchess had been drinking plenty that night, and as far as anyone would be concerned her jewelry had snapped and traveled down the plumbing and into the moat.

"I won't do it again," Emma promised, though she personally interpreted "it" as getting caught. Not wanting to continue the conversation, she planted a swift kiss on her friend's head and sauntered out of Granny's kitchen towards the very top floor to begin her work.

The stairs were grueling, but Emma had learned that if she got the climb done in the beginning and started her work from the sixth floor and worked down, it was far less painful on her body, her legs stinging from the stairs and arms burning from pulling back the heavy curtains. They all seemed to be stories high, and most were thick and heavy velvet to quell the chilly winds that blew against the windows even in the summers.

But Emma only got up two of the six flights when she ran into one of the younger maids, Gretel, who carried a silver tray.

"Coming or going?" Emma asked, eying the lid that covered the breakfast plate. Coming meant food was being delivered, going of course meant that the untouched morsels would either end up in the stomach of the swine outdoors, or in the grateful bellies of servants. And there was always untouched leftovers- the royal meals could have fed four servants and some foreign visitors turned their noses up at quail eggs and blackberry juice. Many of them would even reject the entire meal, instead requesting wine in the earliest hours of the morning and delicacies Emma had never heard of but Granny knew how to make anyway. All the talking with Ruby that morning meant that she'd only gotten a few bites of breakfast in, and she was starved. Gretel handed the tray over to her to Emma's delight, but then the young girl spoke.

"It's for the Queen, and they said that she requested you deliver it to her?" Gretel delivered the statement as a question, clearly just as confused as Emma.

"But…" Emma began, but then her heart dropped. Could one string of pearls really be so awful? Had she finally gone too far? Regina knew of Emma's antics and patterns and had punished her many times for it, though not as harshly as others for whatever reason. She'd had nights in rat infested jail cells, meals taken away- when she was younger she'd even had her long hair cut short being told that beauties of the world such as brooches and silver coins did not belong to servants. Fourteen times she'd been caught and each time her punishments only lasted a few days.

But now Regina was asking for her _in person_ , which couldn't have been a good thing. In person meant there wasn't the rest of the court to watch the Queen deal out punishments. Outside of courtly law people who angered Regina would disappear for months only to return battered or bruised- or they'd show up eventually in the stables stone dead. There were even rumors that Regina would steal hearts of those who stood in her way, but Emma knew those tales were simply stories to keep the young servant boys and girls in line. After all, hearts being ripped from chests would be nothing short of magic, and Emma had learned a long time ago that no such things existed despite the rumors and whispering of other villagers.

Then again, she had been so careful, how would it be possible that the Queen knew? Emma decided to bury her fears and take the tray, delicately stepping up the stairs and towards Regina's chambers, trying to slow her shallow breaths and stay calm.

When the guards let her into the Royal chambers, Emma walked in to find Regina already up and dressed, two other maids packing three chests full of beautiful garments. The queen was gazing in the mirror as her laces were done up in the back, and Emma didn't know what to do other than awkwardly stare as she waited to be noticed. However, she quickly remembered that she'd be in even more trouble if the tray got cold so she set the platter on the vanity a little louder than necessary to get the attention of all the preoccupied people in front of her.

"Your majesty," Emma spoke hesitantly. "Your breakfast."

Regina's eyes narrowed, and before Emma could turn away the Queen spoke, her eyes gazing up and down Emma's form from the hem of her skirts to the top of her head.

"You are as pretty as I remembered!" Regina grinned, clasping her hands together. Emma, shocked, didn't know how to reply so she tried to stay silent, but the Queen stared, waiting for a response.

"Thank you, your grace," she whispered, hands making fists behind her back. Regina wandered over, her black and red low cut dress swishing at her heels as she reached out and grabbed Emma's chin.

"Emma, is it?" Regina asked. "Emma Swan, the clever girl. You've served me for many years now. But you also cause trouble."

Even if Emma had wanted to say something she wouldn't have been able to, but Regina didn't seem to mind.

"You steal from many people, but never from me. You're loyal and intelligent. These are hard traits to come by- the loyal kind have gone dumb a long time ago and the intelligent people think they're clever enough to overthrow me. But you're different from them, aren't you?"

Emma shook her head up and down, knowing fully well that if she didn't she might lose the head Regina had a hold of. Realizing that a single nod was hardly convincing, she added an "of course, your grace."

Regina's smile widened.

"And how old are you?" she asked, though Emma had the feeling that Regina had already done extensive research.

 _Too young to die,_ she thought, but answered the question swiftly.

"Twenty eight tomorrow," she spoke. Regina was beside herself.

"My my! This seems like a perfect scheme then!" she exclaimed, stepping away from the servant girl who had finished doing up her laces. She moved towards her breakfast tray, though instead of touching it she opened the left hand drawer, pulling out an envelope with a large was seal, stamped with Misthaven's royal crest. "You see Emma, I have been invited to Prince David's ball. He's turning thirty in ten weeks time which means he must marry so it will be quite the affair. However my usual handmaiden is very sick and isn't able to come. And well, if your birthday is tomorrow wouldn't it be such fun to go to another palace, see the sights?"

Emma couldn't believe it. All this time she thought she was being punished when instead she was finally getting out of this small kingdom and traveling beyond the land where she surely thought she'd be stranded in forever? Still, it seemed a little too good to be true, so she maintained an air of caution.

"I'm not... in trouble? Your grace?" Emma asked in skepticism. To her surprise, Regina took her hand in what seemed like earnest and laughed.

"Of course not. Like I said- you're intelligent and loyal."

They were kind words but there seemed to be something behind them, a hidden meaning. But Emma quickly decided that, whatever it was, it couldn't be too dreadful. After all, she was just a maid. What could she do besides change the sheets and help her Queen get dressed for the ball? Regina could see the answer behind Emma's eyes and beamed.

"Perfect! You're dismissed from your duties today. Pack your belongings and enough food for the journey- whatever you'd like from the kitchens. But hurry, our coaches leave in two hours time."

Emma curtsied, her heart racing just as fast as it was when she'd entered the room but for completely different reasons.

"Yes, of course. Thank you, your grace. Thank you so very much!"

Regina smiled again, sending a chill down Emma's spine, though she wasn't sure why.

But she didn't stay to find out. She left the room and ran as fast as she could down the hallway, knowing she'd find Ruby and Granny in the kitchens preparing tea.

She was finally following her dreams, she was finally going to have adventure. She couldn't believe her luck! Perhaps she believed in a bit of magic after all.

* * *

Killian Jones stood for his ball attire fitting begrudgingly as David and Robin looked on, both of them smirking and bursting into laughter every time he was pricked by a pin.

"I don't know what you think is so hilarious, Locksley. You know you're going to be next," Killian grumbled. Just for that, Marian pricked him again, causing another fit of laughter from the Captain's mates.

"I wouldn't do that to my husband, Jones," Marian scolded, smiling at Robin adoringly. She finished her work quickly and, after her model stepped out of the jacket and shirt she was adjusting, went downstairs to the sewing room to complete the garments.

Robin looked on lovingly at his wife as Killian pulled his shirt over his head, glaring at David when he caught his smug smile.

"Nothing funny about torturing your mate, David," he grumbled, but pat his friend on the back all the same. Killian understood the necessity of this ball, and would begrudgingly take part in it to support the Prince and their plan that had been so long in the making. After all, David had supported Killian through the worst of times. He could make it through one petty ball without complaining the entire night.

"You'll look properly royal," Robin replied, nudging Killian's ribcage as he sat down on the couch.

"We all will," David corrected, taking a longer-than-necessary sip of brandy, wincing as the burning sensation flooded down his throat.

"Yes, royal indeed," Killian replied, rolling his eyes. "The ex-pirate turned Navy Captain, the ex- thief turned government spy, and the ex-shepard turned Prince."

"Don't say that out loud, my father would hear and have my head," David grumbled, though he couldn't stay off the topic for long. "It's funny to think though. Only two years we've known each other," he mused. "Feels like forever.

"Sentimental are we?" Killian chuckled. "Do you remember all the dates of our courtship from sworn enemies to drinking partners? How romantic. Perhaps I should be the one you marry instead of one of the lasses attending your ball."

David took another drink.

"You're lucky you impressed me with your skill, pirate, because your personality is not as appealing," David chided. "And no, I just specifically remember our first official meeting. You raided my ship on my 28th birthday. I don't think I could quite forget that. The cake was thrown into the sea- it had vanilla rum frosting, the whole things was very disappointing."

"Ah yes, well. Difficult to forget a charming pirate like meself," Killian smirked, staring off through the window as carriages poured in for the ball.

Though he tried to be passive, he was thankful that David had cut his pirating career short and offered him a job as Captain in the Royal Navy. He'd been on a dark path that had started with the death of his brother. But David was a brotherly figure himself and filled one of the holes that appeared the second Liam took his last breath. Captain Liam Jones and Lieutenant Killian Jones had both been a part of a foreign trading company that secretly dealt in affairs larger and more dangerous than they could handle, and when a deal fell through, the Jolly Roger had been mounted by furious customers who had been cheated out of their money. In their rage they'd killed the Captain, leaving Killian with no one else in the entire world. It all seemed so strange, the importance of the goods that the crew had been ordered to throw overboard, and Killian had his suspicions of what they were after, but he told not a soul. It wasn't important anyway, what was important was what came after.

In his distress Killian stole the Jolly Roger and formed a crew of the best sailors in the kingdom, fleeing the land that had been so unkind to him and instead decided to wreak havoc on the Enchanted Forest, a land of many kingdoms surrounding the largest and richest one of all- Misthaven. David's land.

The Jolly was the fastest ship in the realm, so Prince David found himself losing many goods to the notorious pirate Killian Jones- but what piqued his interest was not how his Navy and Tradesmen had been blindsided so many time, but what happened to the goods stolen. They were tracked down in many different places throughout the kingdom. When they were found among the rich, it was found that they'd been sold for a plentiful amount of gold and silver. But when they were found among the poor, they were always located in orphanages that had been given the treasures for free.

Killian Jones, ruthless pirate that he was, had a soft spot for orphans it seemed. So when the Jolly Roger's crew accidentally boarded David's ship when his festivities were taking place and therefore littered with guards and knights, instead of driving a sword through the Captain's chest, the Prince and the Pirate went for a chat in the Captain's quarters.

"I know who you are," David had said, sitting across from a handcuffed Killian. The pirate snorted and placed his boots on the desk, raising his eyebrows as if to dare the Prince to object.

"I think everyone does, mate," he replied, an arrogant smile plastered across his handsome face as he eyed a gem encrusted compass. "A man is nothing but his reputation."

"And you have one, specifically a reputation of stealing from the rich and giving to the poor," David remarked, moving the compass away from Killian, who chuckled in response.

"That's more the expertise of my mate, Robin Hood, but yes I'd reckon you're correct."

"So you have a soft spot for good?" David raised his brows.

'I have a soft spot for justice," Killian corrected.

David grinned.

"That's even better."

And the proposal was made. Robin joined their mission only weeks after, and the Prince, Pirate and Thief made a team that was unstoppable- or at least they hoped it would be.

Killian nicked the glass of Brandy from David's hand, taking a swig himself. The dance the next night was the key in their entire political affair, the end goal of everything they'd worked to accomplish. The plan was simple, but would cause a ripple effect that would shake the foundations of the entire Enchanted Forest. One marriage could end a contract, strengthen one kingdom, weaken another, and bring peace to the entire realm. It could also cause destruction, wreckage, and war. And on a personal level, David was sacrificing actual love for his kingdom, sacrificing political alliance, and it was all for one noble yet frightening cause.

They had to stop Queen Regina, and this was their only shot.

* * *

 _A/N thank you for reading, leaving a review would be awesome and you might even get the next chapter dedicated to you, though today's dedication goes to tumblr user teamhook- happy birthday!_

 _Already getting some great feedback, thank you all so much. I also need to thank my amazing beta SJ who you may know as in-spirational on tumblr. SJ, this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship. You're a star._

 _I've been asked if Snow is going to appear in this story. I'm not sure we could have David without Snow, so yes, this is also a Snowing tale but mostly Captain Swan. I shant say any more though, the rest will be found out soon!_


	3. Chapter 2

Emma had only ever stayed within the walls of Regina's kingdom, and although in her youth it was enough, since then she'd ached for more.

That was easier wished for than received though. Queen Regina always had the walls of the kingdom shut off and gates closed. Only her black knights were allowed in and out- they handled all defense and even all trading. Only for very rare holidays were people allowed in and out, but if they missed their window of re-entrance by even a minute they would be locked out for months and months until the fickle queen decided the gates could be opened again.

As for Emma, it would be impossible for her days off and a lavish royal holiday to overlap, and even if they miraculously ever did she always believed that in the end, the risk wouldn't have been worth it.

Now of course, she was starting to think differently.

As the castle came into view, Emma had to remind herself to breathe, but it was proving to be harder than expected. Regina's palace was stark, angular, metallic and cold. This structure and village however had a grand warmth to it- bricks that stacked into round towers with blue-tiled roofing, yellow flags that waved triumphantly through the air, knights that played chase with village children around the moat as mothers cooked their supper stews in communal pots outside the houses.

She had to remind herself to not be too impressed- it was only a few days that she'd be staying in Misthaven, and most of it would be full of work. She wasn't entirely sure why she was needed- the other handmaidens seemed to have the duties split evenly among them but Emma guessed that she was a good enough backup plan and would probably be helpful in some way or another in getting Regina ready for the ball.

Still, a little piece of her heart felt like this place was what a home should feel like.

But her head said different things. Home, after all, was a place that you missed with all your soul when you were away, and it was probably impossible to find that feeling in just three days. Yes it was beautiful and had kind looks to it, but as far as familiarity went it was an enigma. And that was how it should stay, otherwise it would just be too damn painful to be parted with when all the parties and games were over.

She was shaken out of her thoughts when the carriage stopped, and the rest of Regina's servants began to pile out of the vehicle and towards the back entrance where the working folk belonged. Somehow though, even without the grand entrance that every other duke duchess prince princess king queen and guest was getting that evening, it still felt royal to her.

The small group of ladies in waiting were met by a beautiful woman with olive skin and what looked like an eternal smirk on her face. She addressed them immediately.

"Hello everyone- my name is Marian Locksley, I'm in charge of the odds and ends around King George's castle, so if you need any assistance you'll probably never be able to find me in this maze and end up in quite a bit of trouble."

The other ladies looked nervous but Emma laughed. Marian nodded at her appreciatively.

"Ah, well. One person likes my jokes, that's good enough," she said, winking in thanks before continuing on. "Don't worry though. The good news is that you'll only be here for two or three days, and most of the work is done by King George's staff. Prince David firmly insists that you are our guests as well, so the servants quarters have been polished from floor to ceiling for you and the only duties you have are the ones specifically expressed by your lord or lady, which is...?"

"Queen Regina," one of the younger girls spoke up. Marian's face suddenly hardened, fists clenching at her sides.

"Ah. Well then," she spoke, voice clipped. "As per the requests of her _Highness_ , it seems as though she only needs your assistance in the mornings and nights, and of course before the ball. You all know what your jobs are, so you know better than I when that is. You can follow me to Regina's bedchambers."

Emma quickly followed Marian through the vast castle and couldn't help but be surprised by how colorful and light it was- there were paintings of royal lineage and tapestries lining the walls, brilliantly woven carpets on the shining wooden floor. It felt like the nunnery in a more elaborate way, like fireplaces and community were things that belonged in the halls. Marian went on to say that many of the decor was commissioned by local peasant artisans to improve the small economies of Misthaven, which made Emma smile appreciatively. It wasn't long before she and the other maidens arrived in Regina's massive suite, Marian muttering a "Good luck" to them before she left- her tone leaving Emma wondering if it had a double meaning.

Standing there awkwardly amongst the other three girls who were unpacking Regina's things, Emma decided to break the silence.

"So is there anything I can do to help...?" she asked tentatively. A redheaded, sharp tongued maiden whose name Emma had learned to be Zelena turned on her immediately.

"If we wanted you to steal anything, yes. But we don't, so we have no use for a petty thief like you here," she snapped with a wicked sneer. The other girls giggled. Emma raised her eyebrows, unimpressed.

"You're all orphans, right?" she asked. The maids were a little surprised, but each and every one of them nodded. Of course they did, of course they were ignorant little... well. Emma pursed her lips and hummed in understanding.

"I thought so. Do you want to know where the jewels, the silks, the silvers I stole went to?" she asked, but didn't let them answer the question, words spilled out of her mouth in bitter rage. "You," she quipped, feeling even more anger rising in her cheeks but smiling sweetly all the same. "So I can only be left to believe that you don't want me here because you're grateful that I put bread in your stomachs every winter at the nunnery, or I maybe you just have more experience with the bedsheets of strangers than I do," she hissed. "But either way, I thank you for your graciousness. I _will_ leave you to it, so thank you so very much for allowing me the pleasure of roaming the palace this fine evening."

She couldn't help but gloat inside as she heard the gasps behind her. Little idiot girls, they deserved a good slap in the face, but the chewing out they'd just received was good enough. But that happiness of course was short lived as Zelena's words echoed in Emma's head over and over.

Uselessness. It was one of the main fears Emma had growing up because if she didn't have a purpose, she could be abandoned like she was as a child. Her job in Regina's palace left her heart almost empty which was why she stole and gave so much to the nunnery, but if Regina found out that Emma wasn't doing her job and was cast away outside the gates, then there'd be nothing she could do for the younger orphans. All because of some petty older ones.

Of course, that wasn't all of it. The feeling of wounded pride festered in her stomach, and tears pricked at her eyes and threatened to cast down her cheeks. But Emma wasn't one for crying- so she filtered her emotions into pure, livid rage and set out down the hallway to storm out her anger.

If there was one thing that kept her sane, it was some kind of schedule she could rely on. Sure, she could never really expect what was going to go on in her day but as long as she had a job to do or at least something familiar to keep her grounded she was happy. Emma Swan hated surprises because the unexpected almost always ended up being painful for people like her- rarely did shocking things happen in the form of fortunes or happiness. She never expected to wake up with news that her parents were alive and wanted her or she had a long lost uncle who left her his inheritance. The surprises she usually woke up to were things like Ruby getting the pheasant flu again or a random, _thorough_ search of the servant's quarters. Thinking on her usual schedule, Emma thought to her mornings of climbing up and up the stairs and- deciding that at least the exercise could calm her- found the nearest stairwell and began going up the tower.

Emma passed many of the servants who were all bustling around for the ball, feeling meager in comparison to their excitement and radiance. How was it that they looked so happy and well fed and well dressed? Emma didn't have the nicer clothes the rest of the ladies in waiting owned- all she had was a pale blue frock and a small rag of fabric to pull her matted hair out of her face. The more she climbed the more frustrated she became with her circumstances, starting to feel even more embarrassed on top of Zelena's petty humiliation.

But then Emma reached the very top of the tower, and found herself facing a large window that overlooked the sea, and suddenly she was at peace.

Ships of all kinds from all lands were docking, and the sun was setting over them in brilliant pinks and oranges unlike she'd ever seen in Regina's foggy kingdom. The next night hundreds of royal guests would flood through the ballroom doors in beautiful dresses and gems. Emma almost laughed out loud when, reminded by the sails bearing a familiar country's crest, she realized that many of the people she'd previously stolen from and fooled would be in attendance. although she itched to search the rooms of the more fortunate, she knew that this palace, this place was not an opportunity she could risk destroying. But she didn't know exactly why. It was something she couldn't place her finger on, just a strange feeling. A reason that might make itself evident any second now, she just had to wait.

"The sea. It's always a source of calm, isn't it?"

Emma's breath hitched in surprise as she almost toppled over trying to turn around to see who was there, startled to find a man standing by the door. He was smiling at her- through when her gaze met his she could have sworn his eyes widened in surprise himself.

He had dark hair and wore a Navy uniform, though he wasn't as proper and trimmed as the other military men she'd seen. His coat was longer than most, his locks were shaggy rather than combed and he had scruff arounds his face and lips that formed a cheeky grin. He seemed like a bit of a rebel, like he had a story to tell with an earring dangling against his strong jaw and a light scar above that smirk. His eyes were the bluest of blues yet also dark- perhaps even lined in coal- and it took an embarrassingly long moment lost in them for Emma to realize that he was waiting for her to reply to his small talk.

"I don't calm down very easily, but it is beautiful, I think I can give you that," she replied, allowing herself to relax. Usually she was much more wary around strangers but he was a member of the Navy, so she thought surely this was a good man. He grinned, happy it seemed to have her there for conversation, and he swaggered over next to her to get a better view of the ships.

"I can certainly understand being unable to find calmness in mind, but it's still comforting to know that it exists on the waves, don't you think?" he asked, raising a perfect eyebrow in a perfect angular arch. She laughed- this was a challenge to him. She could play along, why not?

"I take it you sail often?" she spoke in more of a statement than a question, walking to the other side of the window coyly.

"And here I was trying to be mysterious. Was it the uniform that gave it away?" he questioned, smiling even wider now. "All this time I thought that surely being a Captain would work in my favor."

"Perhaps," she teased. "Don't worry though, I find you plenty mysterious."

"I'm very glad. But even though we're strangers I still think you're compelled to state your case for not finding _that_ ," he said, gesturing at the rolling waves, "soothing. Sometimes it's the only thing that manages to give me any tranquility," his voice wandered, eyes drifting across the horizon.

Of course the waves, the ships, the sun, the people and the entire kingdom were captivating, but not as captivating as the stranger who seemed to at ease with her, and even more surprisingly, her with him.

"I would never want to invalidate your own experiences, Captain," she smirked, secretly thrilled when his eyes of blue shot up to meet hers. "But I also know that in books, the sea is described as fearsome and stormy and a lot more trouble than it seems to be worth."

He stared at her with an odd look on his face, and Emma felt a strange sense of pride pounding through her veins. She was about to ask the stranger who he was when he collected himself with another devilishly handsome grin.

"In my experience, I've always found that troublesome things are exactly worth their trouble. You I take it- you look like plenty of trouble to me."

Emma raised her eyebrows. "And why is that?" she asked with genuine curiosity. The man reached up and scratched behind his ear as he replied.

"I find that great readers can often say the most outlandish things, and you've just admitted to being one."

"I wouldn't say a great reader-"

"Also, you've stolen my view of the ocean, so I can only assume that you are a thief."

Emma could only laugh- any other person at any other time would have had the right to be offended but he was more right than he could possibly know.

"But surely sometimes theft can be justified?" she asked, only half joking, a little confused why suddenly the approval of this stranger meant something to her. He seemed to pick up on the undertones in her voice though, his interest only piquing at her query. Though it was clear he was mildly entertained, his voice dropped a level and Emma realized that they hadn't broken eye contact in quite a while.

"Absolutely, love," he replied in great earnest. "There are plenty things in the world that need to be whisked away from where they come from."

It was exactly what she needed to hear, though from the looks of him she wasn't exactly sure if he was talking about material treasure.

Slowly a smile crept onto her face, and the man followed suit, his eyes darting from her grinning, broad lips to her shining eyes.

"I'm glad you think so," she countered. "Because I think I'm going to steal your lookout every single day while I'm here. I would apologize... but I'm not sorry."

"I wouldn't dream of you being sorry for it- in fact, I sincerely hope you do kidnap my view," he answered, "and I hope that I'm in your presence when it happens."

"To keep an eye on the troublemaker?" Emma asked, lifting her eyebrow. He laughed heartily, peeking out at the darkening sky over crashing waves.

"Exactly," he confirmed. "But in order to do my job, I think I'll need a name to go with the face. So I know exactly what name to listen for when the rest of the palace begin to discuss this new troublemaker on our grounds."

She laughed, tangled hair for once feeling like a halo of joy rather than a tangled heap of knots.

"Emma Swan," she replied, and the way he smiled when he heard it had her clenching her fists behind her back in excitement. But the man stretched out his own arm and grabbed her elbow, his fingers tenderly grazing over her forearm until they reached her the tip of her hand, which he held up to his lips in introduction.

"Emma. I am Killian Jones, at your service whenever you may need me."

Emma's heart fluttered but in nervous fervor she tore her hand away from him quickly, her gaze following suit.

"According to Marian, we won't find much of anyone anywhere in this maze of a castle," she replied back lamely, cheeks flushed. Killian however wasn't discouraged in the least, and let out a hearty laugh, rolling his eyes with exasperation.

"Marian would," he muttered to the ceiling before turning back to Emma. "But if I can travel across strange lands and realms and troublesome storms..." he chuckled, amused with Emma's immediate shift in stature as he mentioned his adventures. "Then I think that I'll be able to find a troublesome girl in a palace."

"I hope you're as talented as you say you are," Emma retorted. "The servants' quarters are very large, or so I'm told," she laughed. "They might be a sea of their own."

But then Killian's face fell and he looked... disappointed.

 _Oh._

She knew exactly what is was that he was thinking, and though half of her wanted to ignore the expression on his face, it became impossible when he responded.

" _You're_ staying in the servants' quarters?" he questioned, genuinely surprised. Emma swallowed, looking down on the floor.

"You didn't think..." she trailed off, becoming more and more self aware of the faded blue gown she wore, clenching her fists around her skirt. When she looked back up at him he still wore the same look on his face, and Emma had never felt so ridiculous in her entire life. "I'm sorry," she spoke quickly, rushing to the staircase, praying that he would have the decency to wait a few moments before following beginning the decline to the palace himself. "I shouldn't have spoken to a Captain... I was out of place, I thought-"

But once again she felt his fingers grace her elbow and her arm and her wrist and then her own hand was tugged gently by his grip.

"Love- you misunderstand," he corrected her, and Emma turned back to him instinctively. He let out a little breath of air and smile again, and she became all too aware of how close they were. "You don't have the arrogant qualities of royalty, I assure you I would never insult you so much as to say you're from royal lineage."

Emma actually laughed, running her fingers through her tangled hair, relieved, but also hesitant- she had no idea who this Killian Jones was or what he meant by all this and they were so close now, she could feel his breath on her face.

"I just... I assumed you meant..." she trailed, trying to find the correct way to speak her mind. "I'm no one. And you're a Captain. You must know the King or the Prince even-"

"Oh hush Dave's a right bastard, I'm not anything special for being his pal. He's special for being mine," Killian chuckled, which only surprised Emma more.

" _Dave?_ " she gawked, trying to decide if she had a right to be amused. Killian waved it off.

"Aye but never mind him. Point is, love, that I'm just surprised that someone like you, in your glorious non royal self would be sentenced to the servant's quarters."

"I promise you, servants quarters aren't terrible, and they said they polished them well," Emma assured, relieved he hadn't mistaken her for someone she most definitely wasn't. "Not that you would understand of course," she added with a shake of her head. "You're a Captain, I doubt you've slept in the-"

"I haven't, but I think I understand you. I think I understand you more than you know. Still, I can't imagine a fair lass like yourself being forced to sleep on lumpy beds, and being mates with the Prince does happen to have benefits so..."

Killian wiggled his eyebrows and began dashing down the stairs. Emma was stunned into stillness for a few seconds, but after letting out a small squeal of delight she followed her mysterious new friend down the tower, racing through the palace at the heels of a royal Navy Captain.

"Slow down!" she called after him. "My shoes are too big, I'll trip if I run!"

"Take them off!" he grinned, standing still, waiting for her to do just that. His eyes were all excitement and adventure, and Emma thought _what the hell._ She slipped the shoes off her feet and Killian immediately reached out and grabbed them, holding them for her like a gentleman. Before she could say thank you, his other hand grabbed hers and they were running again, fingers entwined, down the hallway like children. And Emma felt alive.

It was dark now, and she could see the stars appearing through the windows that graced every hallway with views of sparkling night sky and the sound of the waves that Killian loved so much. It was a curse that she'd only be in Misthaven for a few days but this man seemed to be made of stories- if she ran into him again after he was finished roaming the ball of his friend the prince he might even tell her of the lands he'd visited.

Finally Killian stopped, out of breath, beaming at her as she threw her head back and laughed, still holding onto his hand. He squeezed her delicate palm and her cheeks reddened even more than from what the run had given her. But then he let go so that he could instead grab the handle of a very beautiful ornate door.

"You tell me that sometimes thieving can be for good?" he asked, raising another eyebrow. For just a single moment Emma was worried that he knew who she was, that he was going to ask her to sneak into some drunk Duke's room to steal his sword- but it was a fleeting moment, gone in an instant because she trusted Killian Jones. Maybe it would be a mistake, but she trusted him.

"It depends," she countered, waiting patiently with bare feet next to him. Killian flashed another smile, and bowed to her.

"My lady," he announced. "Allow me to show you the Glass Suite."

Killian swing the door open and Emma gasped, wandering into the glorious, brilliant room he'd revealed to her. Even with all of her experience with Regina's palace, knowing every room hiding place and treasure of that castle like the back of her hand, nothing could have prepared her for wonders and riches like this.

Three chandeliers were hung above her head, and the walls weren't just covered in etched paper but in silk, with multi faceted crystals pressed into the sheen fabric. The floors were made of marble with shimmering ribbons of opaline rock stretching across the ground, leading to silver furniture and a bed the size of four servant's mattresses- and probably not stuffed with straw.

"Do I..." Emma gaped, turning around to face a very smug Killian. "Do I really get to work in these quarters for the ball? Are they all like this?"

Killian laughed.

"No, Swan, you've got it all wrong! You see, Princess Ariel and Prince Eric were supposed to stay here but that unforgiving sea you mentioned before acted up, stranding them at their otherwise tropical paradise home."

"So you get to stay in it?" Emma asked, even more impressed. But Killian just laughed again, pressing his hands to her shoulders.

"No. I have my own quarters aboard my ship which I much prefer- smaller, with the rocking waves. This however, is suited for a maiden like yourself. I don't think the servants quarters will miss you, and if you can keep a secret..." Emma couldn't even move, she was so stunned. This only made Killian's grin widen, and he took her hand once again and started moving her out of the bedroom and into a study like area. "That's not even my favourite part, come here," he said, guiding her to two more doors. "Open them."

Emma did, and she was somehow surprised with what she saw, though it made sense why it would be his favourite part of the room. Before her was a brilliant view of the sea, closer than the tower, the sound of the water crashing towards them like the waves on the shore. Emma shook her head in awe.

"This is..." she began, but no words could describe how magical the night had been to her.

"I know, love," he finished in understanding. "Ariel and Eric love the sea almost as much as I do, and this room happens to have the best view of them all." They looked out onto the horizon for a few moments in comfortable silence, Emma too touched and flustered to do anything else, but it had to come to an end. Killian backed up, and when she turned to him he was wearing an understanding smile, scratching behind his ear again. "I hope you enjoy it, lass. I must leave now, duties of a captain and things. And you should get some rest, I'm sure your other servant lads and lasses wouldn't want you showing up late to work tomorrow after disappearing for a night. Might make them wonder where you were off to."

With that he turned around, but Emma found enough bravery to call after him.

"Captain- Killian!"

He turned around and raised another eyebrow- one ridiculous eyebrow and she was almost speechless, but she endured.

"Yes?" he asked, genuinely confused.

"I...why are you doing this?" she asked. "I don't have anything to give you, and we might not even see each other again."

At this, Killian's face actually fell.

"I'm sorry, if you don't want to see me again, I certainly didn't mean this to be-"

"Not what I said, Captain," she corrected him with a smile. "I just don't know why you'd do something like this for me."

"Because I hope that we will," he replied. "And if I can try to convince a pretty maiden that the ocean is as calming as I think it is, well I'll do my damndest."

She smiled, and the world was right again. But there was a small sadness underneath it all, one that she had to share.

"An hour with you and I don't think I'll be able to return to Regina's palace the same," she whispered.

Something- she wasn't sure what- flashed across his face, and for a moment Emma was afraid, but the fear vanquished when their eyes met again and everything else in the world was forgotten.

"Captain Jones?" she whispered.

"Yes love?" he spoke in the same tone.

"You say... Ariel and Eric. The ocean was too stormy for them to leave?"

"Aye."

"And you're headed to your ship right now?"

"Aye again. What of it?"

Emma couldn't help but grin at her luck.

"Tell the ocean thank you for me. It may not be calming but I seem to owe it a lot today."

He beamed.

"Of course love. Until we meet again."

And she knew that they had to.

With that, Killian Jones bowed to Emma Swan, and left the glass suite, and the charming girl in it.

Emma cast her gaze to the sea, and when she tried to imagine what the blue of the ocean would look like when the sun would rise the next day, all she could see were the eyes of a certain Navy Captain of Misthaven.

"Oh, hell," she whispered. But still, she smiled. It was unlikely that she would ever stop smiling again.

* * *

It should have scared him, should have shocked him, finding out this enchanting woman was a servant of Queen Regina, the enemy of every decent being in all the realm. But she wasn't, not really. She was no handmaiden. She was Emma Swan- a mystery, an adventure, even hope for a new future.

He'd never meant to start a fire when he traveled to the lookout- just a conversation with the back of head, nothing more than small talk with wild golden hair. When she turned around, he was blindsided. When she spoke, he knew he'd met his match.

And she had a story- he knew it was there, underneath her pretty skin, in that witty mind. The way she looked at him when she'd asked if theft could be justified… if only she knew. Or perhaps not, not many women who'd speak to a Navy Captain would also want to speak to a Pirate Captain.

Bloody hell, he was smitten. This was not like Captain Killian Jones- from the Jolly Roger or what David insisted was now called the "Jewel of the Realm." He'd never had any problem with women, but he wasn't jesting when he told Miss Emma Swan that she seemed like trouble. If he hadn't had any problem with women before, he was about to now.

Yes, she was only staying for three days, but Killian Jones knew that a man unwilling to fight for want he wanted deserved what he got, and if the fight of his life was to last three days over a miracle golden haired woman, then so be it.

He made his way over the parliament quarters, knowing that he was running late for their midnight meeting. The dance was in less than 24 hours, and the ball had to start rolling the second the ball started for all of their plans to work. Perhaps, if they managed to defeat The Evil Queen, Emma would be able to come back and stay.

What was her life like, he wondered, under such a spiteful ruler? Had she ever been hurt or tortured? She seemed happy enough but she also seemed like she'd never known a life outside of Regina's kingdom. She'd spoken about stealing things- what if she'd had to steal food to survive, or blankets to make it through the winter?

Of course he'd always wanted to stop the Queen. But now he knew someone from her reign and things were quickly becoming personal.

Killian entered to room, finding Robin Dave and Marian waiting for him.

"You're late," David spoke.

"Aye, I apologize. What have I missed?" he replied, deciding not to get into it with the Prince.

"Month two, the homeward attack," Marian informed, passing Killian the map of Regina's land.

"We need a way in, or at least someone who knows the grounds and any entrances we could use," Robin said, ever the expert on breaking into places.

"That's going to be difficult, it was tough enough trying to get an invitation to the ball inside the grounds, there's no way we'll smuggle in a spy," Marian grumbled.

"And we can't break into this castle?" Killian questioned.

"We'll get through the gates, but the castle itself... when Regina finds out that her kingdom has been infiltrated she'll put up all defenses," Robin answered.

"And Merlin won't be able to help?" Killian asked with a sigh. He knew the answer just by looking at a very frustrated David.

"She'd be prepared for Merlin's skills. She wouldn't be prepared for us having insider knowledge- her pride is too strong to think that we could get someone on the inside, especially with her security measures over the Kingdom."

"We could sneak someone in with her party when she returns after the ball? And then they could come back and tell us and- but the walls are closed they wouldn't be able to get back."

"We ask the intel we sent while she was away to send us some kind of message, but damn if she finds one of them out she'll find all of them out."

They argued back and forth for a few moments, and though Killian didn't want to say it, he knew what he could suggest. But could he? Would it be right?

"You say we need entrance information and access. Like servants' tunnels?" Killian asked hesitantly, glancing up at Robin.

"Ideally, yes," David replied. "Why? Did you meet someone in your pirating past?"

Killian thought about what he was about to say- did he protect Emma? Did he try to save the kingdom? Or could he do both?

"There's a lass I met, she's one of Regina's handmaidens. We've talked for a bit and I think she could be of very strong use," he spoke, slowly, carefully. "If all we need is information, if we just need someone to point at this map of the palace and tell us where is what, then she could be our only source."

"Which one is she?" Marian asked. "One of the younger ones, the redhead or the blonde?"

"Blonde," Killian replied.

"How on earth do you two know Regina's servants?" Robin asked, eyes darting between the two of them. Marian smirked.

"Because we do our damn jobs."

The three of them turned to the Prince for his personal thoughts on the subject. Killian was almost relieved when David raised his hand, passing it off, but the words he followed the gesture with made him angrier than he thought he could be over a stranger girl.

"No, she could be a plant. I wouldn't be surprised if she was a spy- was she a beautiful young woman who just happened to run into you, swoon you, and ask for information about the Navy?" he scoffed.

"Absolutely not mate!" Killian argued, though in doing so he realized that by defending Emma's honor he was also risking her safety, getting her involved in something like this. But David was wrong, and he had to know. "I don't think she would have told me that she works for the bloody woman if she was trying to keep it secretive. And we didn't talk of anything like that all, she's just a woman who might be of service to us. And I don't think you have anything better at the moment."

"I trust her," Marian nodded. "And you know I know if someone is hiding things. At least he knows," she said, poking Robin in the ribs. "If Killian trusts this girl... well, we all trust him, and the judgement that comes along with that."

David stared at the map of Regina's kingdom for a moment, but they all knew what he was thinking. With the ball happening the next night, they needed to start getting information immediately. This could be a dangerous shortcut... or their only hope at a successful raid.

"Okay. Try to find her tomorrow or the next day- before or after the ball. Be positive about this one Jones- if she ruins anything, it's treason," David said sternly.

"And probably the end of Misthaven as a whole, but nothing brings people together during the end of the world like a hanging," Marian quipped.

The clock chimes rang out, and the meeting was disbanded. David clapped Killian on the back, and the Captain found himself alone in the parliament room with his thoughts. He really didn't know anything about Emma Swan, but then again it felt like he knew exactly who she was. She was someone who probably kept people at arm's length- someone who had trust broken before and would never break it herself. The way she'd been worried he was sending her away because she wasn't royalty... that honesty and earnesty and humbleness wasn't a farce. It was a bravery.

Killian began his journey to the stables to get his way to Jolly Roger and get some rest for what seemed like would be a very exciting day.

But first, he had an ocean he needed to thank.

* * *

 _A/N Sorry for the delay, I was in the hospital and while on a good amount of drugs I accidentally deleted my entire tumblr account so things were not in my favor. But here is a very long chapter for you, and our dearest loves have met! If you have a tumblr I'd really like to rebuild my follow count, and if you enjoy PLEASE reblog on tumblr or leave a review here or both! The review button is so easy to click, and so tempting, and my blog darkestswanblackestnight isn't bad either 3 This chapter goes out to .1 who messaged me the other day asking if there would be an update soon. The answer is obviously yes yes and yes!_


	4. Chapter 3

Emma was always used to rising with the sun, whether heralded awake by her natural sleep schedule or the roosters that cried in the mornings. She was used to curling into a small ball where the straw was softest, used to being shaken awake by Ruby in the mornings, used to the puddles collected on the dirty floors after a particularly bad storm.

This morning however, was something that she would have never been able to get used to, even if she tried.

The glass room contracted the light of the morning sun into rainbows cast against the walls and ceilings. Emma hadn't the heart to close the balcony doors the night before, appreciating the sound of the waves and view of the stars as she drifted off to sleep. For the first time in her life she wasn't sharing a small mattress with other children or huddled up on a lumpy hay pile, chilled to the bone. She was sprawled on silk and feathers, only realizing how much pain her neck had been her entire life now that the strain was absent. Captain Jones would probably never understand what a gift like this meant to her.

Especially for today.

Twenty eight. Twenty eight years of loneliness and solitude and thievery, and here she was in a palace room in a far off land thanks to a handsome Navy Captain. This was almost too storybook fairytale, almost too… magical. She pinched herself. She was awake. And also ready to start the day.

Emma hadn't bothered changing out of her dress for sleep. What had been intended as a test lay-down for the bed ended up being a trap of comfort that would not allow her the chance to move for the next few hours, and she drifted off to sleep in peace despite the dirty gown. Ready to heed Marian's advice and try to find the servants quarters she never actually showed up to for breakfast, Emma rolled off the bed and planted her feet on the cold, shining, dry marble floor. A prism rainbow cast itself over her feet, and she blushed, remembering how Killian had brashly told her to take off her shoes while they raced to the suite. Her shoes were set by the balcony, and she tiptoed to the sunrise, warm wind brushing her face. Peace- another birthday gift.

A gift swiftly taken away as the door opened.

Emma ran to one of the pillars to hide behind, standing on her tip toes to make herself as long and lean as possible, holding her breath. The door closed, and the sound of sweet humming bounced off the walls, as footsteps drew nearer and nearer. They stopped just a few feet away from her, and the sound of a chair screeching replaced the light sound of music. Something clattered against the table, and then there was a bit of quiet. And then the sound of utensils scraping a plate. And then the sound of… eating?

Emma stepped out from the protection of the pillar and saw a girl around her own age, with long, dark hair. She sat at a table, three long pillar candles freshly lit, and a tray of breakfast under them. She had been just about to take a bite of quail egg when she saw Emma and leapt to her feet, knocking over a bowl of butter.

"Princess Ariel!" she gasped, immediately kneeling into a curtsy. "I didn't think- I mean, I was just… testing your food! For poison!" she almost shouted, trying her very best to hold back a grimace at the unbelievable nature of the very end of her sentence, if it could be called a sentence.

"No, no, I'm not Ariel!" Emma replied, hastily kneeling over to pick up the shattered fragments. She was quickly swatted away by the servant, who had joined her on the marble floor.

"Well then I'm sorry, I must have read the name wrong, I thought this room was to be occupied by different people. I was just bringing them- I mean, you your breakfast and then had to test it for poison- new procedure- please get off the floor your royal-"

"I'm not a royal anything!" Emma exclaimed. "I'm just… I'm just no one. I'm a servant." The other maiden raised a thin eyebrow.

"Oh?" she asked, surprised. Emma nodded.

"Yes. A Navy Captain took me here last night. He said that Princess Ariel and Prince Eric would not be able to come due to storms." The dark haired servant blushed.

"Oh…" she replied, frowning. "Is… is he still here?" she whispered, glancing at the door of the bathroom. It was Emma's turn to go red.

"No! No, I… You see, it's just..." she trailed off, shutting her eyes. What a nightmare. After giving herself a moment, she opened them back up, the other servant and her pale complexion staring back at her. "Can we start over?" Emma offered, reaching out her hand. "I'm Emma Swan." The other girl accepted the gesture and reached out her own hand delicately.

"I'm Snow. Snow White," she replied. Emma couldn't help but smile, Snow's pale skin turning red once again. "I know," she muttered. "It's a… silly name."

"No, I really like it!" Emma replied in earnest. Snow smiled back, picking up the last of the shards of glass on the floor. Emma, never afraid to get her hands dirty, picked up the slab of butter and headed towards a bin to rid of it, wiping off the excess fat on her dress. "I'm really sorry I scared you," she said, walking back towards the table. "I didn't mean to. I met a new friend, and he said that since no one would be here I could steal it for a night instead of the servant's quarters."

Snow, thankfully, seemed to understand.

"I was assigned to help Prince Eric and Princess Ariel through their mornings, afternoons and evenings. As their private servant. And then last minute they couldn't come and I just… didn't ask to be reassigned," she admitted.

Emma was completely impressed. But as much as she wanted to stay, there was work to be done. She gazed off into the sunrise of the balcony one last time before turning back to Snow.

"Well it was really great meeting you, but I have lots of work to do. My Queen probably needs me and I should grab a bite to eat in the Servants' quarters before I meet with her and the rest of her terrible ladies and waiting…. dammit," she muttered the last part, thinking back to Zelena and her gaggle of giggling idiot girlfriends. She really, really didn't want to go back, but duty called.

Or maybe not.

"Oh, there's no bother!" Snow spoke, snapping her out of her reverie. "Prince David's workers, my other servants are taking care of all the morning shifts. For the visiting servants there's a few things planned, like a tour of the palace and of the ballroom since they won't be able to see it at the royal dance tonight. And of course there's breakfast there, but if you'd like…" she gestured down to the huge silver tray prepared with food on the table. "It was made for two, and the Royal meals are much better than ours. You'll have to live without butter but if you'd like friendly company… it seems like your fellow ladies in waiting aren't the most charming people to be around." Emma gaped.

"Seriously?" she asked, and Snow giggled mischievously, which she took as a yes. Shrugging with as much nonchalance as she could manage, Emma sat down at the fine table and lifted the lid off of her plate, eyes lighting up as she found sausages and eggs and mushrooms and fruits… it could have lasted her weeks on any normal day, but this hadn't been a normal night or morning so far, so she decided to try a little of everything. But before she took a bite, she lifted her head to look at Snow. "Is there really a chance that this stuff is poisoned?" she asked. Snow almost choked on her oats.

"Not even a little bit," she replied.

And Emma laughed hard.

It wasn't a long breakfast, as Snow did really have chores to do, but they were able to chat for about fifteen minutes. Snow had been working at the palace for just a year. She originally worked in the mines before the King shut them down for safety issues- they were old and had been collapsing, so His Highness closed them for reconstruction before anyone could get seriously hurt. All of the workers however were given different government jobs in the meantime, and Snow was placed in the Palace. When the mines finally reopened, she asked to keep her place as a maid full time, and they had agreed.

"It wasn't terrible. We found if you just made the best of it, whistling while you worked, and kept a good attitude with your friends the days would speed by. But I like it better here, and I make more money- not that I need it but my friends at the mines do. Some of them get a little sick with the dust being so unpredictable. So I visit Doc when I have free time and read to some of the patients," she explained, pouring some hot cocoa for the two of them, preparing the ingredients like a professional.

"I know how you feel. I'm an orphan, and I do all I can to help the nunnery get through difficult times," Emma replied, taking a sip of the chocolate. She glanced up at Snow in surprise. "Cinnamon?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I should have asked!" the dark haired maid replied, flustered. She reached out to make a new cup but Emma stopped her.

"No! No I'm just... it's my favorite and most people don't like it," she explained. "I love it." Snow smiled in response, and sipped quietly on her own cup, clearly pleased with Emma's cinnamon appreciation.

A light breeze fluttered through through the room, blowing out one of the candles. Emma saw the smoke race from the blackened wick through the air, and without thinking she blew out the other two and made a wish.

"Sometimes the smoke from the fires in the servants quarters can bother me too," Snow spoke sympathetically. But Emma shook her head.

"I wasn't bothered. I just… it's dumb but I was making a birthday wish. I haven't made one since…" _Since I stopped believing in magic and fairy tales and happy endings._ "Since I moved from the nunnery into my Lady's Palace. The candles just… reminded me." Snow smiled and gave a little "happy birthday" before they continued to eat and discuss Snow's volunteer work in the medical wards by the mines.

She was expected to go very early the next morning to see the Doc she'd mentioned before, but she promised that she'd be back for lunch, and the two decided to meet in the rose gardens after the hectic schedules of ball preparation died down. Emma was, again, very impressed by all that Snow managed to do. She absolutely understood wanting to help others out, but Snow was going about it legally. But it seemed that she had the opportunity to. As an orphan under Regina's rule, Emma didn't make any wages. Her work paid for her lodging and her food.

But she didn't mention this to Snow- every time she had said that she worked for Queen Regina people's reactions had been off-putting. Regina certainly was a little frightening, she had a larger than life personality with a very intense rage, but Emma had no idea that the outside world knew of this reputation as well, maybe even feared it. Of course she could understand it… but then again Regina was the reason Emma had been able to travel to Misthaven in the first place. Surely she couldn't be as evil as people assumed.

* * *

As far as Killian was concerned, Her Royal Highness, the Queen Regina, was the most despicable and evil woman in all the realms.

It made him sick when she walked into the east side lounge where David, a much calmer man, awaited her.

"David!" she grinned with undeniable charm, kissing the Prince's cheeks. Killian wanted so very much to remind her that all servants of the king kissed his hand, but Robin was stepping on his foot under the table to remind him not to be a total arse.

"Queen Regina," David smiled. "We're very happy you could join us for my little gathering."

"Little!" she laughed. "Why you've invited everyone from every corner of the Kingdoms. Not that I'm complaining- I love making new friends. New _allies_."

Robin stepped on Killian's foot with even more force. David was still somehow managing to convey peace.

"If you ever need an introduction, all you need to do is ask," he replied. "My friends are your friends." Killian cleared his throat. Robin stepped on his other foot. Regina ignored them both.

"Well, I really must wish you luck for this gala of yours," Regina smiled. "Lets hope this birthday magic works early and you can find yourself a proper bride. As much as I adore you David, I truly hope you're able to find love. Arranged marriages were all the rage back when we were young, but now they're a little out of fashion. Then again, we know the importance of putting our Kingdoms first."

For a brief moment, the Prince broke his composure with a frown- but only briefly. "Yes. Of course. And if I do, I hope to see you at the wedding, and of course to visit your lovely Kingdom so we may renegotiate the terms of our parents' treaty," he answered gracefully. Regina smiled.

"Well, I'll be at your wedding no matter what the outcome of tonight may be," she replied, turning around. "Thank you, your Highness, for putting all of this together. I'm sure it will be absolutely… delightful," she grinned, before making a bare attempt at a curtsy and leaving the room, two of her guards following.

The doors closed. Killian smacked Robin as he released his foot from his boots, but quickly turned to David to make sure his mate was okay. He looked frazzled, shaking his head before turning to his friends.

"I am _not_ marrying her," he said, sitting down on the couch, head in his hands.

"You won't have to," Robin replied. "You'll find someone at the ball tonight, everyone who is anyone is here. You're bound to find someone you fancy or at least respect, and they'd be daft not to marry you. You're powerful and good-"

"And _delightful_ ," Killian added, earning a slap from Robin. "Oi!" he cried, before sitting down next to David. "Locksley is right, mate. You'll find a bride. Announce it immediately tomorrow morning and wed her right away. That ridiculous treaty your father and Cora signed will be void since you've found a lass before you turn thirty, meaning you can renegotiate the terms in her kingdom and strike then. It's a flawless plan."

"And what if she kills the girl? What if Regina won't take no for an answer? She wants the Kingdom, this is her last shot before turning to war," David argued.

"Well then you can stock a few back up maidens in the guest rooms," Killian shrugged. This time it was David who stomped on his feet.

"Watch it Jones," David muttered. "This is no time for your cleverness."

"Then am I only here for my dashing good looks?" he replied, raising an eyebrow. When he got no response, Killian sighed. "No offense mate, but do you really think Regina is one to be against starting a war? Or do you think she'd look forward to it?"

He was met with quiet again, but this time, the lack of a response spoke volumes. It was Robin who finally broke the silence.

"How are things going with the blonde? Did you find her this morning?" he asked Killian. The captain shook his head.

"Not yet. I was hoping that I might actually leave your ball a bit early Dave, to try and find her? None of the servants are going obviously so it might be easier to track down the lass with the palace half empty."

This was of course, a lie. Killian knew exactly where Emma would be- up the tower looking at the view of the sea. He wouldn't need any time at all to track her down. What he'd need the time for was just to be with her, talk to her. But David certainly didn't need to know that, especially after the allegations he made the previous night. Killian was half worried that the Prince's worries over Regina's allegiance had returned since their midnight discussion, but to his relief David nodded his head.

"Do what you need to do."

Killian nodded back, his mind immediately wandering to Emma- when he'd see her again, what they'd talk about, what her story was. Robin snapped him out of it with more discussion of the coming week's attack, but Killian only stayed half focused on the oncoming storm. The other half thought only of eyes of green and a night that would surely be one he'd never forget.

* * *

 _Thank you all, for sticking with me. I had a ton of school stuff and then got ill at the most terrible time. But updates will now be much for frequent!_

 _Thanks to Sj, aka in-spiration on tumblr, for being my wonderful beta. Next chapter... the ball! What dress do you think Emma should wear?_


End file.
